Classic WoW Wiki:ParentPage
Warcraft movie Parent Page}} WORLD OF WARCRAFT Developer/Producer: Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft is a massively multiplayer, online, role-playing game developed by Blizzard Entertainment, known for their consistently high-quality computer games. The game happens in a fantasy setting in a roughly, post-medieval, fantasy period where two groups of allied, but varied players vie for glory, resources, and territory across many landscapes and multiple worlds. On one side are humans, elves, dwarves, and other strange humanoids, while on the other are the orcs, tauren, trolls, and their cohorts. They have been battling so long, they sometimes forget the basis of their conflict, but their are also constant reminders of why they oppose each other. It is a land of magic and mystery, filled with horror and wonder. There are high mountains, dark caverns, and watery depths. Regions range from ruined wastelands, to everwinter snowscapes, to steaming jungles. Game information | ^ | Wikia information The gaming industry and the internet are rapidly growing entities that are being developed and becoming even more accessible at an unprecedented rate. This growth can often leave parents and guardians in the dark about the dangers and mature content that may be present. This page has been created in order to offer the most vital information about the World of Warcraft franchise and WoWWiki, in order for you to make an informed decision on whether the material in the game and on this website is suitable for your child. General information ⇑ |} General issues: * Behavior of other players may be a concern * Can be addictive, so breaks should be taken * * Game play can be very complex * * Highlights: * Available world wide in multiple languages * Diverse population of players of all ages * Deep and rich background lore * Numerous resources for how to play and usage info * Several expansions * The most popular MMORPG ever, so far * Vast geography to explore on multiple worlds Security concerns and mitigation: * Email address ID for game login and user account login ** This is a common login ID for many game accounts and is vulnerable to social engineering to figure out. ** Blizzard has an account recovery method tied to a typical series of security questions that should have been added when the account was created or changed by the user's choice. * Text password protection with shared password between game login and user account ** Blizzard mitigates this by giving access to a security code number dongle called the Battle.net Authenticator for under USD $10 (around €10 or less than £10) or the free Battle.net Mobile Authenticator smart phone app. ** These "Authenticators" need to be attached (enabled) to the user account and from then on will require entering the security code number from the dongle or the app to access both the web user account or to login to the game. ** Use of an authenticator has proven over time to be an extremely good security measure. * Account change notification ** Battle.net SMS Protect (or Battle.net Mobile Alerts) can be enabled on a user account to notify a mobile phone via SMS (text message) about changes to the user account. ** Of course, if your user account is compromised, a malicious person can add their mobile phone to an account and monitor changes, like an attempt to change a password. |} |- id="Cost" |colspan="3" style="border-top:2px dotted #555;" width="100%"| |- valign="top" |align="center" class="hidden" rowspan="2" style="padding-top:6px;" width="10%"| |colspan="2" style="border-bottom:1px solid #ca0; font-size:120%;" width="100%"|Costs ⇑ |- |colspan="3" width="100%"| |} :Thanks to the Destiny wiki for providing their Parent page as a model for this one.